last scene
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Hingga akhir hidupmu, kau masih mampu untuk tersenyum. Bukankah itu sedikit curang? [Itachi x Izumi]


**LAST SCENE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Sosok yang sedang Itachi cari berdiri tepat di tepi danau tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti bertukar kisah hingga saling diam satu sama lain sekaligus memandang danau yang luas.

Tangan wanita itu terangkat sebab helaian miliknya yang berwarna coklat tua diterpa hembusan angin.

Ada yang berbeda, namun masih ada yang sama.

"Sudah datang, Itachi-_kun_?"

Terlalu lama Itachi memandang sosoknya di belakang tanpa menyadari wanita yang ada di hadapannya sudah tak lagi memunggunginya.

"Bagaimana, persiapanmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Ia tersenyum.

Yang Itachi tahu, Izumi memang selalu dengan senyumannya. Satu-satunya hal yang masih sama sejak keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau pastinya sudah siap kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang sulit Itachi jawab, tentunya.

"Jangan berwajah suram!"

Jemari-jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajahnya, yang seketika membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut. Izumi menarik kedua sisi pipi Itachi, menghasilkan senyuman kaku di wajah pria itu.

Itachi sadar, wanita di hadapannya bertubuh semakin tinggi. Fisiknya yang semakin dewasa adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang berubah.

Di hadapannya, Izumi tertawa.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?! Kau bahkan tak bisa tersenyum seperti waktu makan dango," ucapnya.

Dango, satu-satunya makanan manis yang dikenalkan Izumi padanya hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam _list_ makanan favorit Itachi.

"Siapa saja yang sudah kau beritahu?"

Lagi-lagi, angin menerpa keduanya.

"Hanya kau."

Tangannya yang semula berada di kedua wajah Itachi turun. Kakinya melangkah mundur satu langkah, menciptakan sedikit jarak dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sembari melipat sebelah tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, lagi-lagi Izumi tersenyum, menatap sosok Itachi lurus.

"Aku sangat bahagia." Masih dengan posisi sama, kata-kata itu berhembus bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus keduanya.

"Diberi kesempatan untuk hidup hingga saat ini pun, aku merasa _Kami-sama_ telah memberikanku sesuatu yang sangat hebat," tuturnya. "ditambah bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Itachi-_kun_, apalagi yang harus kuharapkan?"

Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi yang notabene selalu patuh dan cekatan dengan tugas-tugasnya tanpa memikirkan kisah cinta yang mendekati nol, Uchiha Izumi mampu menerjangnya.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar."

Dalam kilatan bola mata hitam legamnya, tercipta wajah Izumi di yang dihiasi genangan air mata dari balik kelopak matanya.

Itachi tampak sudah tak dapat memandang wanita yang ada di hadapannya, lebih memilih mengadah, memandang langit di atasnya.

Bayang-bayang akan ia yang menghabisi _clan_nya sendiri malam ini, cairan merah pekat yang akan keluar dari balik tubuh mereka, tangisan dan jeritan yang akan keluar dari balik bibir mereka, itu semua terlalu nyata.

Walau memang dalam hitungan jam lagi ia akan melakukan semuanya.

"Izumi, aku-"

Hanya dalam beberapa saat perhatiannya beralih, wanita di hadapannya kini sudah berlinang airmata. Rasanya memang kejam jika ia sendiri yang harus merenggut kebahagiaan serta hidup orangtuanya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya sembari menghapus airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan rasa sakitmu sudah dimulai saat ini, bukan?"

Pergelangan tangannya menghangat. Rupanya, Izumi meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan ragu. Dibandingkan rasa sakit yang Itachi-_kun _rasakan, rasa sakit kami akan berlangsung sekejap."

Kini bahunya ikut bergetar.

"Ya?" Suaranya kembali ikut bergetar, menahan luapan tangis yang lagi-lagi bersiap keluar.

Itachi tahu, wanita di depannya harus bersiap diri menghadapi kematiannya serta kehilangan semua yang sudah sejauh ini ia miliki.

"Jangan menangis, Itachi-_kun_!"

Ditariknya kepala Itachi dan disandarkannya di bahu kanannya, membiarkan Itachi menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang akan ia tanggung mulai saat ini hingga tahun-tahun yang akan menantinya.

.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku hidup sebagaimana yang aku inginkan, Itachi-_kun_."

Malam itu, dalam dekapannya Izumi tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya. Mata hitam yang selama ini Itachi pandangi tertutup perlahan dan tak akan terbuka lagi, selamanya.

Ia menahan tangan Izumi tetap berada di posisinya, mencegahnya untuk jatuh. Tangan itu semakin dingin, menandakan bahwa jiwanya hilang perlahan.

Darah dari balik kelopak matanya menetes dan mendarat tepat di pipi putih Izumi. Efek setelah menggunakan_ Tsukuyomi_, memang begitu adanya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ini adalah takdir yang telah ia pilih sendiri untuk kedamaian Konoha.

Dilihatnya lagi wajah Izumi tidur begitu damai dengan bibir yang tersungging.

Ia masih saja tersenyum.

_Hingga akhir hidupmu, kau masih mampu untuk tersenyum. Bukankah itu sedikit curang?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's note :

Ini apaan, sih? /tanya diri sendiri

Sebenarnya, setelah saya me_rewatch_ Naruto dari awal hingga Naruto Shippuden akhir, entah kenapa bermunculan karakter-karakter lain yang tiba-tiba menarik minat (?) Salah satu diantaranya adalah Uchiha Izumi (setelah melihat jutaan _flashback _di Naruto, tentunya) dan ya, memang seperti yang Obito katakan tentang Itachi yang membunuh orangtuanya, keluarganya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya uhukuhuk membuat saya ada di kapal minor ini (?) yah, mereka tetap bertemu, kok. Di alam sana~

_Well_ sekian.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
